Moral of the Story
by knightinblackarmor
Summary: What happens when two people finally admit how they feel about each other.


**I don't own anything.  
Essentially a prequel to my first Rizzoli & Isles fic. I actually wrote this one at the beginning of my semester and it's been hiding in the middle of my Sociology notebook. So I should probably publicly thank my professor for making me write enough notes to uncover my fic or it would have been lost in that notebook until the winter semester.  
Hope you enjoy!**

Dr. Maura Isles has a problem: her best friend- Detective Jane Rizzoli- is hot. More than that, she's funny and street smart- knowledge Maura does not possess. Maura has tried so many ways to avoid the fact that she's in love with her best friend, but she is losing the battle. She doesn't even know how to get over this crush she has. The way she-

"Maura, are you listening to a thing I'm saying?" Jane asked, snapping Maura out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening," Maura said.

"That much I could tell," Jane said. "Where'd you go? You look like you were a million miles away."

Maura opened her mouth to explain that it is impossible for her to be a million miles away while she was sitting right here, but Jane stopped her. Maura just sighed. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Jane asked.

Maura had hoped Jane wouldn't ask that question. "A woman."

"Oh?" Jane asked. "Does Dr. Isles have a crush?"

In her mind, she thought: _You have no idea._ But her frontal love caught the thought before it passed her lips. She thought about it for a minute. Jane was her best friend. She goes to Jane when she needs to solve her problems. She has a problem. Maura inhaled deeply then released a slow, cleansing, meditative breath. "I have no idea what to do."

"Well, if you like her, go for it," Jane said.

"It's not that simple," Maura said. "I don't even know if she likes me in the same way I like her."

"So ask her," Jane said.

Maura sighed. Jane was not going to make this easy. "I can't just ask her. You always get upset when I'm blunt with people."

"And you always listen to what I say?" Jane asked.

"No, but I take your advice, most of the time," Maura replied.

"Okay, so how do you know that you are attracted to her?" Jane asked. "Don't you like men?"

"It's statistically proven that women are more likely to be bisexual than men," Maura said. "The male brain functions as either straight or gay. The female brain is more likely to fall in the middle of the spectrum."

Jane thought about it. "I guess that makes sense. I've seen some pretty good looking women around Boston. I'm not sure if I could do anything with them though."

"It's not hard," Maura said.

Jane raised an eyebrow at Maura. "You've done it?"

Maura nodded. "It's actually more pleasing to have sex with a woman that it is with a man."

Jane shook her head and smirked. "I may regret saying this, but, enlighten me."

"Having sex with another female is more pleasing because females know what feels good," Maura said. "You know what to do and where to touch to get the desired response."

"So it's like having sex with yourself?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura asked. "Just try it sometime, you'll know what I mean."

"I don't think so," Jane said. "Not unless I had a really good reason."

Maura sighed. Once again, her heart was broken. She got off Jane's couch. "It's getting late. I need to check on Bass."

"Maura he's a turtle-"

"Tortoise."

"Whatever, tortoise, he'll be fine," Jane said. "Talk to me." She got off the couch and went over to Maura. "Tell me about her."

Maura sighed looking into Jane's deep brown eyes. Those were the eyes that made her swoon. The dark eyes that brought Maura comfort and made her feel safe leaving her secrets in Jane's hands. She couldn't resist those eyes anymore. She knew eventually she'd tell all of these things to her best friend. So why not now when she has the perfect opportunity?

"She's beautiful," Maura said. "She's smart and funny. I'm not sure that she realizes just how beautiful, smart, or funny she is. But I tell her anyway."

"Maybe she likes to hear you say nice things about her," Jane offered.

Maura shrugged. "Every time I see her, my heart starts beating faster. My thoughts get mixed up with my emotions and I just can't think straight. From the second she enters a room until she's completely out of sight, I find it hard to take my eyes off of her."

"You're in deep," Jane said. "She must be pretty amazing."

"She is," Maura said. "I wish she'd realize how amazing she is. She's always so hard on herself because she doesn't think she's as good as her colleagues, even though she's as good, if not better, than all of them." Maura paused. _Okay,_ she thought, _here goes nothing._ "Whenever she stands near me, I want to take her hand in mine." She reached out and took Jane's hand. "I always wonder want it will feel like to have her fingers between mine."

Jane slipped her fingers between Maura's. "How do you know she hasn't been thinking the same thing?"

"Because she's adamant about the fact that she's only attracted to men," Maura said.

"You're attracted to men," Jane said. "How do you know that she didn't think that you were only attracted to men?"

Maura shrugged. "I don't know."

"So for all you know," Jane said, squeezing Maura's hand. "She's been thinking about holding your hand too. She's also thinking about how it would feel to have your lips on hers or your arms around her."

Maura closed her eyes and prayed that she was right. With her free hand, she wrapped her arm around Jane and pulled her close. She looked into Jane's eyes before leaning in and pressing her lips to Jane's.

Jane hesitated a little too long- too caught up in the fact that Maura's lips were on hers to even think about kissing her back- and Maura panicked. She pulled away and quickly moved toward the door. "I'm sorry, I should go."

Jane caught Maura by the arm. "Hey," she said. "Don't leave."

Maura looked at Jane.

"I don't want you to leave," Jane said. She pulled Maura into a hug. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised, that's all." She looked Maura in the eyes. "That was my fault." She pressed her lips to Maura's. When she broke the kiss, she smiled. "This is my way of telling you that I am attracted to you."

"Jane," Maura said, with a sigh. She hugged her friend tightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Jane said.

Maura smiled. "I think I do."

"Come on," Jane said, pulling Maura toward the couch. "Since we're being honest about what we want out of each other, what I really want is to hold you."

Maura snuggled next to Jane on the couch. Once she felt completely safe in Maura's arms, she'd tell Maura about how she was feeling at this exact moment. She's tell Maura the moral of this story, which they will both laugh at eventually.

_The moral of this story,_ Jane thought, inhaling the scent of Maura's shampoo,_ if you like someone, just tell them. You'll never know how they really feel until they know how you feel_

**Reviews from all you Lovelies would make my day!**


End file.
